


Scent

by seashore_azure



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Scent

　　CLARK有個祕密。

　　他從小便知自己和他人的不同，這份不同並非外貌或血源上的，而是更深沉的東西。而從十二歲的分類開始，這份異樣感逐漸往極端奔去。

　　少數的精英與更少數的被保護者，他介於兩者之中，再平凡不過。

　　這是當然的，人們總在他背後這麼說，他是個BETA，不論長多麼大個，都是中看不重用，頂多只能算是螞蟻王國的兵蟻一隻。

　　但CLARK知道，他擁有一項他人無法擁有之物。

　　一份特別的，還未實現的禮物。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「CLARK！」

　　突如其來的喊叫聲將CLARK思緒中喚醒，他左顧右盼，怎麼找也沒找到呼喚的人，只好再度縮頭寫稿。指尖敲打著鍵盤，CLARK歪著頭，思索著中斷的靈感，剛寫到哪了？推了推眼鏡，他仔細看著螢幕，對了，是否因性別認知──

　　「CLARK！！！」

　　這次CLARK認出是誰在叫他了。PERRY主編正一臉氣憤的站在辦公室門口揮舞著手中的紙稿，其氣勢活像在揮著某種殺人的利器，或許還真是這樣，沒幾個人進他的辦公室後還能完好無缺回來的。

　　「CLARK！進來！！！」PERRY門一甩，氣呼呼的窩回他的老位置上了，隔著玻璃門，實在說不准他那翹腳的身姿是在發飆？還是在深思？

　　「是，主編。」暗自嘆口氣，CLARK駝著背，有氣無力的走向主編辦公室，他昨天才處理完一樁外星人爛事，實在不想──拉開門的瞬間，PERRY的怒吼瞬間傳了出來。

　　「我跟你說過多少遍我不要性別分化帶來的哲學思想！這是毒品謀殺案！！！又不是啥詭異的情殺！！！沒在蒐集資料是嗎？！」

　　RAO保佑，PERRY罵的是遠在天邊的同事，而不是他，那怒吼的模樣實在夠嗆的。

　　望見CLARK進來了，PERRY一指辦公桌前的椅子，隨及回頭跟手機那端理論，看來有一時半刻不會理CLARK。

　　被徹底忽略的大個子搔搔頭，聊勝於無的以傾聽打發漫長的等待時間，實在不能怪對方將市郊那起謀殺案想成情殺。兩名ALPHA互刺而亡，旁邊又倒了名中彈身亡的OMEGA，其濃郁的發情香氣幾乎掩蓋屍臭，這實在很難想到別的方向去，可是，在賀爾蒙抑制藥物如此發達，將性別身分視為高度隱私的現今，這樣明顯的現場實在有點詭──

　　「CLARK！」

　　大概看CLARK發呆的太過明顯，PERRY不耐煩的寫張紙條，丟到CLARK面前。

　　CLARK接過一看，上頭只寫短短幾句單詞，說明日期、地點、酒會以及目標，毫無其他幫助。

　　「是，主編。」CLARK認份的在得到命令後離開，他可不想掃颱風尾，特別是PERRY又在怒吼了。

　　「什麼叫沒有火藥殘留──！？」

　　趕緊關上門以徹底杜絕駭人的吼聲，CLARK暗自無奈，這任務跟聯盟每月會議撞期了，希望BRUCE別因此念死他才好…  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　這是個氣味雜亂的城市，它披掛著以人造的香氣為縷，虛假的心靈為經，編造出衣服華美且醜陋的裝扮，於灰暗的天空和汙濁的海岸旁搖曳生姿。他在裡頭找不著任何真心，只有偶爾一瞥的璀璨，告訴他，別棄絕家鄉，別放棄希望。

　　BATMAN來到這間位於市中心的公寓前台時，房內OMEGA特有的甜膩氣味已經散得差不多了，殘餘的氣息大多與屋內四處行走的刑警本身的氣味相互混和，或是就此消散，成為難以捕捉的一抹幽魂。

　　GORDON站在窗台，意識到暗影出現時便指示所有人離去，幾名新進人員面露疑惑的被老鳥拖走，老鳥則紛紛暗自佩服頂頭上司的膽量，竟敢跟那位暗夜義警面對面獨處。

　　「原以為是一般的謀殺案，但感覺不像。」自顧自的拉開腳步，GORDON走到屍體旁，戴者手套的指尖撥開亂髮遮掩的太陽穴，露出泛黑的圓形傷口，「處決式槍決，不太像是OMEGA會遇到的情形，但誰說不可能發生？」佔總人口的10%的OMEGA的珍貴到令人難以相信，從被檢驗出性別那刻開始就會獲得政府補助，一輩子不用愁日常生活基本開銷，更別說生兒育女津貼了。

　　BATMAN觀察面前混亂的房間，剝落的灰敗牆紙與髒污地板隔絕出這處不到十坪的私人空間，腐敗的食物氣息盤據在濕冷的冰箱旁，髒亂的垃圾桶裝滿各式各樣的外帶紙盒，與其相鄰的床鋪上躺著他們的屍體，發黴的床墊吸走傷口流出的血跡，在屍體頭部下方形成個巴掌大的暗紅汙澤，他沒看見子彈射出的彈孔，也沒看見任何侵入的跡象。

　　也許是熟人所為？

　　或者…更糟一點，根本跟他人毫無關係…

　　從腰袋中取出檢測儀，BATMAN將試紙沾取血液後沒多久便得到答案，最糟糕的那一種。

　　「……他不是OMEGA。」他是名BETA，還是名正在接受絕育荷爾蒙治療的BETA。

　　GORDON訝異的睜大眼，無法相信結果，「……那他是什麼？BETA？不可能！我手下好不容易才把底下那群發情的傢伙帶走。」GORDON會如此肯定死者是OMEGA的原因很簡單，氣息，那抹甜膩的強烈香氣差點引發一場街頭混戰，但更詭異的是，被影響者除ALPHA外，不少BETA也成為氣息的囚徒，個別囚禁在單人牢房中，發狂不已。

　　「或許，這裡曾經有名OMEGA。」BATMAN的指尖劃過屍體頭部，展現出完好無缺的另一側太陽穴，與痛苦不已的死前樣貌，「更或許…他根本不是死於槍決。」他指向另一側受損的太陽穴，一道極為細小的血跡斷斷續續的從傷口緩慢蜿蜒到窗口，就這麼從四樓高的平台上消失了。

　　GORDON最痛恨這種結果，「……我會去查是不是又有人從阿卡漢越獄了。」

　　轉眼間，原本站在他身旁的暗影已逝，留下的只有一道夜風的冷香，代表對方曾經到來的蹤跡。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　杯光麗影，觥籌交錯，透亮的大理石地板與頂頭巨型水晶吊燈相映生輝，各式香氣和華美服飾包裹著悠遊其中的人們，在CLARK眼中留下一道道相似又相異的特殊痕跡。

　　拿著相機，胸前掛著採訪證的他，除一抹BETA專用的香水味外，什麼也沒留下，他習慣用人造的香氣掩蓋自身的特殊，避開不必要的注目。

　　「請借過。」

　　背後傳來一聲尖銳的不悅，CLARK趕忙往牆角縮去，讓出路來，而剛被他擋到路的BETA模特兒看也不看的消失在人群中，只留下一抹艷麗的OMEGA香氣。

　　推了推眼鏡，CLARK暗自嘆口氣，照理來說，BETA並不喜歡突顯自身的存在，他們甘於平凡，而出現在此地的人偏偏皆是例外，或者，想讓他人以為自身並非是佔據總人口近60%以上的多數人，大量的人造ALPHA氣息與俗艷的OMEGA香氣相互爭奇鬥艷，可真正表裡如一的，恐怕沒有。就連CLARK的採訪對象──一名商場女強人，都以BETA的氣息掩蓋住自身是名生過三個孩子的OMEGA身分。

　　忽如，一抹CLARK很熟悉的存在混著花香與嬌聲，出現在他眼角，對方沒有發現他，應該吧，CLARK從不認為自己能躲過對方總愛裝做若無其事的敏銳偵查。

　　「BRUCE！真是難得！什麼風把你吹來這的！？」

　　「你太不了解我了，美人與美酒，我只愛這兩項東西，而今晚你這通通都有。」BRUCE摟著身旁的金髮美女，毫無煩憂與主辦人的笑道，他海藍色的目光在掃過CLARK待的角落時有那麼一瞬間多了份質疑，但轉瞬及逝，隨即恢復成原先總是花天酒地慣的BETA公子哥的模樣。

　　CLARK不認為對方會這麼容易放過他，他們可是快一星期沒見了。

　　不過十來分，聯盟特製通訊器立刻響起，CLARK無奈的接通時還暗自感嘆對方啥事都要管的該死ALPHA控制狂性格。

　　【KAL，解釋延後會議的原因。】

　　「DIANA有事，我也有事，更別說你──」正忙著什麼從不讓他人涉足的高譚事件。

　　【這不是理由。】

　　「至少是個好原因，」CLARK微笑，毫不在意BRUCE的惡聲惡語，「而且只是延到明天而已，」另一端依然沉默，CLARK已經很習慣從BRUCE的沉默推斷情緒，他在不高興，真是糟糕，「別擔心，延後一天又不會怎樣，你不也放DICK假了？」很少看見BRUCE外出身旁卻沒有ROBIN陪同。

　　【……那是不可抗力。】

　　CLARK眨眨眼，有點不敢置信，BRUCE的不可抗力通常代表──

　　【閉嘴。】BRUCE立刻截斷CLARK尚未問出口的疑問，但CLARK從來不理對方這一套。

　　「……他才二十出頭，命定會不會太早？」更別說對方還是名脾氣暴躁的前羅賓，最近這一個月不可能見到DICK出現在高譚夜巡的隊伍中了。

　　【去跟愛情鳥們說吧。】BRUCE不耐的磨牙。

　　「……至少聖誕節會很熱鬧。」而你也會很高興。

　　【用不著提醒，小記者。】BRUCE掐斷通訊。

　　「……明天見，BRUCE。」CLARK忽略心裡小小的失落，對著沒人回應的通訊器輕語，「祝你有個好夢。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　雨後之夜，少了塵囂味的冷冽夜風輕撫過街道每處角落，行人來去匆匆，皆拉起衣領，渴望多留份溫暖。高樓暗影間，幾絲白霧乍現，都市傳說一角的恐怖蹲居其中，相傳那會噴火的雙眼正警戒的瞇起，似在巡查黑夜的領地。

　　他身旁未見色彩鮮艷的同伴，連偶爾跟隨在旁另一抹亮紅也未現蹤跡，似怪獸早棄絕相伴的可能，自願孤身一人。只有他自個知道，他們全被留在窩巢，或協助或休息的在他耳旁低語著情報，這次的對像太過詭異，他不願將還未命定的ROBIN帶出，擾亂身心。當然此舉引來不小的抗議，最小的ROBIN幾乎是負氣的摔門，待在訓練場裡邊咒罵邊對沙包施以酷行，另一個則認命的擔任所有工作，帶有一絲僥倖的希望長輩們別發現自己早偷偷命定對象，更處理完所有事情。

　　暗自發誓回去後要好好拷問把人吃乾抹淨也不打算稟報的ROBIN，BATMAN真不知道那名總在天空飛來飛去的傻大個是怎麼漠視整件事的，分明平時侵犯他隱私就侵犯的很高興，更會堂而皇之的尋問能否進一步幫忙。

　　該死的ALPHA氪星人！暗自磨了磨牙，BATMAN躍下樓頂，柔軟的披風從身後延展成出，化作堅實的滑翔翼，飛越過層層高樓與街區，卻在微風中嗅聞到一絲血腥，難以察覺，卻越見鮮明，他不喜歡這份感覺。

　　隨著行進方向的改變，血腥味逐漸化為一抹甜膩的幻影，OMEGA的殘香，蠱惑般的在ALPHA的本能前搖曳生姿，極盡魅惑。

　　BATMAN徹底無視發至內心的渴求，硬是用另一抹記憶中的暖香恢復理性，那是太陽的香氣，歡笑的氣息，高譚絕不能擁有，只存在天空的生命。

　　BATMAN無聲的落到地面時，內心的慾望已經消退，絕對的理性又重新掌控所有。但他自個心知，這段時間越來越長，他越來越需要一份穩定，可他從未想過，要把天空的造物拉扯入地，束縛在烏黑的世間，再也獲不得自由。

　　走入暗巷，腥羶的血臭攀附在他腳旁，緩慢的充斥在鼻中。逐漸適應黑暗的視野清楚望見一具捲縮在地的屍體，她臉上滿是指甲刮傷，泣血的眼珠被掏挖而出，只剩一雙烏黑的空洞，痛苦的控訴殘酷的死亡。

　　雜亂的環境與死者蹣跚的路徑顯示出此處沒有其他人存在過的跡象，孤獨的死去，但她眼珠是被外力掏挖而出，血沫模糊的眼眶已腐蝕到見骨。

　　仔細的採取眼眶殘留的血肉，濃厚的OMEGA的香味攀附其上，掩蓋住所有主ALPHA的氣息。是怎樣的生靈能將尋歡客的生命啃食而盡？

　　BATMAN沒有答案，但他會找到的。

　　巷外，歡笑與充滿酒氣的對話緩緩接近。

　　一名流鶯尋得今日的晚餐，而對方則尋得短暫的溫存。

　　在他們發現此處的血案前，BATMAN已經走了。

　　回響在暗夜中尖叫似在為他開路，指引出一條通往死亡的路徑。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　銀藍色調構築出的空間，臭氧消毒過後的空氣充斥在漂浮在無重力環境的太空站內，反覆循環著，建造出一處可供生命留存與休息的封閉式環境。

　　除少部分的特定區域外，綠意在此難以見得，金屬光澤幾乎是視野能望及的所有，即使長久居留在此的人們或多或少的留下些許代表著溫暖的小東西，但冰冷，就像設計出它的人般，常是太空站給人的第一映像。

　　CLARK待在會議室中，他是第一個來此等待會議的成員，其他人大部分還離不開手頭活，或是窩在被褥中，與睡夢做最後的掙扎。

　　坐在平日最喜歡的位置上，他略偏過頭，遙望厚實強化玻璃外的地球，寶藍色的外觀似極了顆珍貴的美鑽，不管看了多久，都難以厭倦。

　　「嗨！藍大個！又是你最早來啊！」WALLY抱著滿懷的食物，邊吃邊窩到他最喜歡的坐位上，那剛好是JOHN的右邊，能跟對方竊竊私語，或是抱怨連天。

　　「JOHN不來嗎？」記得沒錯的話，JOHN不是說稿子還沒趕完？

　　「他等會就到，不過你也知道…那傢伙總是在忙著一些繪圖啊，設計這類的東西，足不出戶的，每天我都得擔心他是不是又把自己給餓死了。」喝著可樂，WALLY撇撇嘴，「又不是個BETA，那麼工作狂幹嗎？」

　　正當CLARK想開口為身為ALPHA的JOHN辯護時，一抹陌生卻又熟悉的微弱香氣吸引住他的注意力。那是玫瑰的氣息，夜風的痕跡。以及性事的餘味，和無法滿足的渴望，這是名發情的OMEGA香氣。

　　皺著眉，WALLY噁心的放下漢堡，「嘿，這什麼鬼味道啊！？」

　　「B…」CLARK簡直不敢相信感官做出的判斷，BRUCE是名OMEGA？這不可能！

　　WALLY眨眨眼，一臉不敢相信，「啥？這是老蝙蝠──OH MY GOD！」WALLY也認出來了，原先紅潤的臉色頓時變得比雪還要慘白，「你的意思是──老蝙蝠是──喔，我的老天啊！今天是世界末日對吧？藍大個你快說這是騙人的！！！」

　　CLARK無心理會WALLY的哀嚎，他所有的本能都在叫囂著難以壓抑的渴望，他想要BRUCE，他是如此的需求著對方，遠超過自己的想像。

　　「藍大個？嘿！你有聽見嗎？」

　　CLARK聽不見WALLY的聲音了，他的思緒全被曾有的深夜臆想佔據，沉迷得無法自拔。

　　氣息越來越近，幾乎到會議室門前了，沉穩的心跳伴隨細不可聞的呼吸，本能幾乎是在瞬間就認定了對象。

　　「……滾。」

　　WALLY張大嘴，嘴一張一合的，好不容易才發出聲音，「啥？」剛才藍大個叫他滾？不會吧…老蝙蝠就要來了，該不會──突然像發現太陽從西邊升起般，WALLY臉一紅，立刻衝向門旁，連食物都不要了。

　　門開啟的瞬間，WALLY匆匆和BATMAN打聲照面，他想說句話挽救情勢，至少警告一下對方也好，但SUPERMAN的動作顯然比他更快，BATMAN被扯了進去，一時間ALPHA與OMEGA兩相交纏的濃烈氣息幾乎讓人恐懼。

　　望著飛快闔起並鎖死的會議室門，WALLY吞口唾液，十分認真的向蒼天禱告老蝙蝠平安，對方雖然總愛欺負著他玩，但人其實挺好的，又是所有人中最聰明的那個，應該，不會有啥麻煩吧？

　　不過十來分，一聲巨響嚇壞了WALLY。

　　會議室的門再度開啟，原先濃烈的氣息消散了。

　　WALLY花了近數秒的時間才鼓起勇氣，往裡頭看去。籠罩在綠光中的會議室內，BATMAN背對著門口，氣息略顯凌亂，他身上戰甲有許多被扯裂的地方，嘴唇更紅得不太自然，可是人沒事，這應該算是好事吧？

　　WALLY視線匆匆掠過對方指節間的氪石戒指，轉而望向倒在一旁的SUPERMAN。那些衣服絕對不是對方自個撕的，上頭還帶著黑色的尖爪咧，任誰都知道正義聯盟裡只有──

　　「FLASH。」

　　聽見那聲粗啞的呼喚時，WALLY身子頓時一僵，「是！」

　　「取消會議。」一把扶起SUPERMAN，BATMAN簡短的命令，「我跟SUPERMAN有些事得處理。」

　　WALLY沒膽問是什麼事，他還想多活幾年，不過，他敢肯定，這事絕對跟兩人之後消失了快一個月有關。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　CLARK覺得自己就快成為世上第一個因羞愧而死的氪星人。

　　CLARK趴在床上，臉埋在枕頭裡，發出無聲的尖叫，他不記得自己是怎麼來這的，但殘留在被褥中的氣息已清楚告訴他，他身在何處。

　　RAO！他居然趴在BRUCE床上！？

　　CLARK將頭埋得更深了些，即使所有感官告訴他床的所有主不在，他還是不敢抬起頭來偷看這處禁地。就讓他悶死在這好了，至少不用面對對方幾乎是──CLARK真不知BRUCE會以怎樣的表情看他，嫌惡？氣憤？還是那一百零一張的冷漠？他寧可被氪石刺死也不想見到BRUCE完全無視這件事的臉。

　　微風輕撫過CLARK只蓋著薄被的背脊，BRUCE回來了，帶有水的濕氣和沐浴乳的微香，原先CLARK煩惱的OMEGA氣息全然消失，彷彿不曾存在。

　　CLARK一動也沒動，他仍維持在原地，小心翼翼的控制呼吸，他還不想面對現實──可對方顯然不打算這麼放過他。

　　「如果你想悶死在床上的話就滾回自己房間去。」

　　CLARK暗自嘆口氣，他認命的翻身，抱持成為對方實驗室動物的心態與臉色不太好看的暗黑怪物面對面。

　　「我很抱──」

　　BRUCE臉藏在毛巾下，沒半分耐心的打斷話語，「不用。」

　　「但是──」

　　CLARK剩下的話全都消失在BRUCE嚴厲的瞪視下，好吧，BRUCE真的打算徹底忽略這件事，裝做自己從沒熱切的回應CLARK的親吻，更不是他撕毀CLARK的制服。一想到這，CLARK又覺得有股熱氣從下腹部緩緩攀附而上，想要滿足本能的欲望。

　　「KAL，我不管你在想什麼，收起那愚蠢的表情。」抹去髮間最後一絲的水氣，BRUCE坐到床沿，惡聲惡氣的威脅，「不然我就把你轟出去。」

　　CLARK眨眨眼，一臉無奈，「講得你好像不是那名心跳飆快的人似的。」

　　BRUCE沉默的將毛巾甩到椅背上，發出一聲威嚇性十足的聲響。

　　CLARK沒被嚇到，事實上，讓他嚇著的是對方接下來的舉動──BRUCE居然就這樣跨坐到他身上，惡狠狠的吻了他。

　　唇瓣相觸的瞬間，所有被賀爾蒙攪亂的回憶變得更加清晰，CLARK記得，對方的唇瓣的味道，以及那幾乎要燃燒起來的身軀，吐吶間皆是對方的氣息，咖啡、巧克力以及一點薄荷的香氣，他幾乎是急切的想滿足彼此的欲望，BRUCE拉扯著他的衣服，而他則撕毀他的裝甲，無法饜足的想要更多。

　　CLARK撫上BRUCE的後頸，貪婪的加深這個吻。

　　BRUCE回應著他，舌尖強硬的在他嘴中攻城掠地，壓迫性十足的ALPHA氣息狂囂著佔有，與無止盡的索求。

　　CLARK樂見其成。

　　當CLARK正想扯掉BRUCE浴帶時，對方斷然中止這個吻。

　　BRUCE硬將CLARK制服在柔軟的床鋪中，注視他的海藍色眼眸中，盡是冷如寒冰的理性，「還認為我是OMEGA嗎？」

　　「什──」CLARK眨眨眼，好不容易才取回奔到不知哪個星系去的理智，「什麼OMEGA？」

　　BRUCE的ALPHA氣息消失了，他又重回CLARK熟悉的冷漠模樣，層層武裝無聲的在他眼中構築，徹底屏除他人進入。

　　見到對方轉變的瞬間，CLARK才明白BRUCE到底是什麼意思，「BRUCE！我不是因為OMEGA才──」

　　「我是個ALPHA，KAL。」

　　BRUCE爬起身，毫不猶豫的抹去唇旁沾染的水痕，完全忽視勃發到生疼的欲望，緩慢的穿上備用制服，「而你也是。」他的語調淡漠，且堅決無比。

　　「BRUCE！聽我說！」CLARK咬唇，不停構思該怎麼解釋對方才會明白自己並不會受到賀爾蒙影響，他想要BRUCE，並不是因為該死的性別種族劃分！而是對方就是他想要的，僅此一名的伴侶，「我只是…」吞口唾液，他幾乎是絕望的請求，「我只想要你。」

　　BRUCE戴上面具，徹底忽略CLARK的注視。

　　「這之後再說。」

　　沙啞著聲，BRUCE以BATMAN的嗓音轉移話題。

　　「……我需要你的幫忙。」視線交會間，他眼中已沒有私情的存在，「你願意嗎？SUPERMAN。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　霧雨綿綿，月光黯淡，朦朧細雨宛如薄霧，讓世間染上一層模糊的淡影，月光仍亮，月光下的雨夜或許對某些人而言是件浪漫的事，但對BRUCE來說，這比下雪還麻煩，濕冷得連骨頭都發疼。下意識靠近身旁唯一的熱源，陷入憂鬱期的太陽能電池毫無所覺，彷彿整個宇宙即將崩垮。

　　「降落在樓頂上。」

　　BRUCE手輕搭在對方肩際，清楚感覺到CLARK身軀一震，有些茫然失措的目光就這麼看向BRUCE示意的目的地，似乎不想降落，更不想失去兩人目前親密無間的距離。

　　感情用事的氪星人。暗自翻個白眼，BRUCE沒半分好氣的瞪著CLARK，「降．落，KAL。」

　　「B, 這附近的人不是在辦事就是在睡覺，你是打算騷擾哪一位？」CLARK輕擁著懷中渾身冰涼的身軀，緩緩降落到樓頂，如果可以，他真不想讓對方在這種天氣夜巡。

　　「如果我真打算這麼做就不會帶你過來。」BRUCE在CLARK接觸到地面時便推開對方，卻沒拒絕CLARK站在身旁，維持兩人似近卻遠的距離，「對面大樓，四樓，最角落那間房，屋主是名紅髮藍眼的女性ALPHA，跟OMEGA伴侶同住，檢查她的身體。」

　　CLARK一瞥BRUCE指的方向，那是間樸素的套房，所有主正和伴侶裹在床單中，從床鋪規律的律動來看不難想像裡頭究竟發生什麼事，「……我沒看見你指的ALPHA，但的確有名紅髮OMEGA在──」眨眨眼，CLARK收回目光，滿臉的不敢置信，「……介意解釋一下為何明明是一對ALPHA和OMEGA，我卻感覺到是兩名OMEGA在辦事？」而且紅髮的那個居然還有ALPHA的性器官。

　　BRUCE面不改色的回應，他早知道如此，「檢查ALPHA的身體。」

　　CLARK幾乎是馬上回答，「功能很不錯。」

　　「不是下半身。」BRUCE不耐煩的砸嘴，「檢查頭部。」

　　「說得好像很容易似的…」CLARK認命的轉頭，視線飛快的掠過兩人交合的下半身，從兩人幾乎親吻得難分難捨的視野層層剖析，在柔軟如豆腐般的灰白腦髓中，他望見一條異物如同毒蛇般攀附在垂體上，以肉眼可見的速度，飛快的生長。

　　「在什麼地方？」不耐久候，BRUCE詢問答案，他一點都不喜歡CLARK突然慘白的臉色，這絕非好事。

　　可他得到的，卻只有沉默。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尖叫聲貫穿CLARK耳膜時，那名ALPHA已經死了。

　　她死於大量出血，造成出血原因的異物以本身腐蝕性的體液破壞腦細胞與眼球，以大量湧出的血液作為潤滑，緩緩從眼球後方鑽出，掉到腦袋空白得只剩下尖叫這個反射性衝動的OMEGA身上。

　　他想都沒想的衝出去，以實際的行動阻止這渾身翠綠的異物尋得另一名倒楣的寄主，值得慶幸的是OMEGA在他到達前就昏倒了，而不幸的是，那條異物就這麼被抓到CLARK的掌心中，不停扭動，咬蝕著，尋找逃脫的希望。說真的，感覺還挺噁心的…看著自己的拳頭，CLARK真不知是該鬆開還是要繼續握下去。

　　BRUCE比他稍晚十幾秒來到這間屋子，他瞪著面前的景象，最終只能無奈的拿出特製的收集盒，命令，「手打開。」

　　看著平靜過頭的BRUCE，CLARK張開手，形似蠕蟲般的生物掉落到空瓶內，滿是鱗片的身軀沾滿寄主的汙血。

　　BRUCE沒理會一旁的現場，他收起檢體，直接拉CLARK進入浴室，打開水龍頭，「你手上有傷口嗎？」

　　搖頭，CLARK望向仍躺在床上的死者，突然發覺一件事，「……你知道她會死！」

　　「被寄生的那瞬間她就已經死了。」拉住CLARK的手，BRUCE仔細清洗他溫暖的掌心，動作迅速且細心，似乎認為寄生蟲能穿透氪星人堅韌過頭的皮膚。

　　見CLARK皺眉，BRUCE砸舌，不耐煩的解釋，「最近出現七起疑似頭部中槍的案子，解剖後卻發現頭顱裡沒有子彈，只有被啃食殆盡的腦下垂體。」良久，他抬頭望著CLARK，目光有著難以掩飾的憂慮，「……頭會痛嗎？」

　　「我很好，」CLARK無奈的想抽回手，卻沒想到BRUCE緊抓著他手腕，並不打算讓他離開，「……B, 還有一名倖存者。」試探性的，他以安撫的語氣輕道，

　　「她不會被寄生。」鬆開CLARK，BRUCE身上的煩躁感卻來越來重，「她很安全。」

　　「你怎能確定？」

　　BRUCE望著CLARK，許久才冷漠的丟出一句話，「因為她是OMEGA。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一條浸泡在血液中，外觀硬化，動也不動的翠綠色蠕蟲與一系列頭部3D立體造影的檢查畫面，這兩項東西陪伴BRUCE度過回到蝙蝠洞後的第一個小時。而被檢查者的傢伙穿著日常服裝，邊吃ALFRED拿來的小餅乾，邊拿著今晚的消夜往電腦桌飄來。

　　「我該問那些血是誰的嗎？」放下堆成小山般的巧克力餅乾，CLARK邊吃邊問，他身上飄著沐浴乳的香氣，還帶著些許陽光的氣息。

　　「……你不會想知道的。」BRUCE關閉檢查畫面，海藍色的雙眸直勾勾的盯著CLARK瞧，少去面具的遮掩，純然蝙蝠俠的目光頗具壓迫感，但CLARK卻只高興自己沒有看見對方被這詭異的生物寄生的跡象，「明天再檢查一次。」

　　「BRUCE，我不會有事。」CLARK不知道自己是第幾次跟對方這樣保證了，但想說動ALPHA改變心意向來是件難上加難的事，更何況這名ALPHA是BRUCE。「我是名氪星人，不合蟲子胃口。」

　　「你是名ALPHA，雖然它能在BETA腦中生長，但顯然更偏好ALPHA特有的賀爾蒙。」藉以將自身體液轉化成OMEGA發情時特有的分泌物。

　　CLARK搔搔頭，真不知是怎樣的人想出這樣殘忍的虐殺方式，「……所以這些是你的血？」

　　BRUCE微笑，「整個月都窩在房間裡的人總該做出點貢獻。」

　　果然。CLARK暗自為可憐的DICK禱告，下意識的靠近皮椅上的BRUCE，不管對方怎麼否認，CLARK知道他喜歡他待在身旁，「你還沒告訴我為何OMEGA不會有事？」

　　「她的目的不是OMEGA。」

　　「她？」眨眨眼，CLARK不敢置信，「你已經知道是誰做的了？」

　　BRUCE嘲弄的勾起嘴角，「只是推論。」

　　「那你在等什麼？蟲子長大後自己爬回去？」

　　「或許吧。」BRUCE抬頭，看著CLARK的目光忽然有些迷離，螢幕的瑩白光輝籠罩他臉上，微微搧動的眼簾蠱惑般的邀請飛蛾撲火的欲望，「……也許它會變成蝴蝶飛走。」

　　「BRUCE…」CLARK吞口唾液，他喉嚨發乾，本能叫嘯無止境的渴望，再等等，他想，太快了，BRUCE會嚇到，卻無法阻止自己反射性的低下頭，輕柔啜吻對方微張的唇瓣。

　　CLARK即將吻上BRUCE的瞬間，只見對方目光回復以往冷漠的模樣，「CLARK，你正在散發OMEGA的味道。」

　　「這很正常。」CLARK低喃，硬拉著對方陷入親吻，渾身散發的濃烈香氣正緩慢卻堅決的打破BRUCE幾乎堅不可摧的自制力。對方正在淪陷，他很清楚，逐漸濃郁的ALPHA氣息滿是對性欲的渴望。

　　「你被寄生了。」BRUCE設法在親吻間抵抗一句，卻被CLARK以唇封住之後的話語。

　　「並沒有。」使力壓制BRUCE，CLARK不打算讓對方掙脫，「你自己也說了，它不會寄生在OMEGA身上。」

　　BRUCE眨著眼，訝異的看向CLARK，「你的意思是你──」

　　「我沒辦法。」應該吧。CLARK在內心暗道，卻得到BRUCE懷疑的挑眉，頗有你不給我理由就別想繼續的意味，他嘆口氣，面色尷尬的解釋，「Well…氪星人的性別分化比較特殊…他們，呃、我…總之，我能自由控制賀爾蒙跟某些身體機制，然後依照伴侶狀況來…」CLARK望天，無奈的說，「反正你也聽懂了，我能跳過接下來的解釋嗎？」這真的不是個討論氪星人蜂鳥與花朵關係的好時機。

　　CLARK卻見BRUCE將臉埋在手中，雙肩輕微顫抖。

　　「BRUCE，別笑了。」就不能體會一下他發現這件事時有多驚恐嗎？而且那還是在整所學校的學生發情的追他著跑的時候。

　　「我不是在笑你…」良久，BRUCE抬頭，眼角仍有笑意，他放鬆的靠在柔軟的皮椅上，饒是興味的望著CLARK，「所以…你剛才是打算以行動證明你的狀況？而不是以理論說服我？」

　　CLARK老實承認，「前者比較快。」

　　「你為何從來沒有暗示過我這件事？」

　　CLARK瞥開視線，耳朵卻越來越紅，「我當時又沒確定你的確…呃……喜歡我…」

　　「傻子。」BRUCE扯住CLARK後頸，將兩人嘴貼合在一起。

　　「真的是個傻子…」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　暗夜幽香，月光透過灰暗不明的玻璃窗，讓滿地的垃圾與爛泥裹上朦朧光輝。夜風微涼，穿過破損的窗口，空洞回音在這處早被遺棄的植物園中不停迴盪。

　　一陣微弱的振翅輕響，隨著風，悄然飄盪，順著無形的軌跡，翩然落在翠綠的花苞上，輕巧的闔起，展現自身紫底藍紋的炫麗羽翅。

　　那是株約半身高的灌木，少有枝葉，只存一個碩大的花苞，其外型之巨大，幾乎折斷支撐的柔弱枝枒。

　　蝴蝶試探性的將口器探入花苞內，似乎想吸吮花朵蘊含的甜香，可預期中的攝食並未發生，相反的，蝴蝶長滿細小絨毛的腹部開始顫抖，從原先的肥大緩緩變得乾扁，幾乎只剩下骨架，即使如此，它仍未停止詭異的反哺行為，胸腔開始縮小，晶亮的雙眼逐漸無神，羽翅紛落。

　　最終，蝴蝶只剩一層乾癟的皮囊，風一吹，很快就落到地面，和之前的同伴一塊化作灌木的肥料。而得其滋養的花苞則緩緩綻放，展現出它形似玫瑰的外貌，半透明的六角形花瓣與濃烈的芬芳。

　　就像被花香吸引般，清脆的扣擊聲緩緩從黑暗中傳出，來者不畏翠綠的鞋尖與纖細的美腿沾染上遍地的汙泥，毫不猶豫的跪坐在灌木叢前，以親吻獻上愛情。

　　IVY指尖撫弄著花朵，艷麗眼眸一瞥地上仍帶有光澤的羽翅，嬌聲的笑了，「親愛的，又一名愛慕者？我真為你感到驕傲。」

　　雙手愛憐的捧著花朵，IVY親吻著全然綻放的花朵，輕聲細語，「我知道…但還要一會…再一段時間你就能離開這裡了，要有耐心…」再等幾天，她就會世上擁有最珍貴的花朵和最完美的愛情。

　　專心於花朵對話，IVY並未注意到角落──月光照亮的枯草上有道赤亮的紅悄然侵入。

　　IVY注意到時，火焰已吞食掉大部分的枯草，猛烈的狂火順延四處堆放的垃圾燒著已不存在的天花板。

　　「不！！！」她護著灌木，幾乎歇斯底里的大叫，「你不能這樣做！！！」

　　回應她的只有一個被拋進來的鐵罐，火焰引爆鐵罐外的引線，讓裡頭蘊含的大量催眠氣體噴散而出。

　　IVY最後見著的是被火焰吞食的灌木叢，和一名只存在暗夜的惡影。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　大火侵蝕過後的廢墟，焚燒的氣味仍盤據其中，CLARK輕巧的飄落在斷裂的鋼筋上，扭曲變形的碎玻璃與破敗泛黑的金屬碎片遍布在灰黑色的泥土上，不良於行。

　　「我還是覺得有點過火。」偏著頭，他注視不知怎麼進來的BRUCE，心裡對於前些時候哭泣到幾乎要崩潰的女性有些罪惡感。

　　「她為這株植物謀殺七個人，唯一救回來的那位BETA正躺在加護病房的床上，有極大的可能會在今晚死去。」邊挖掘植物曾經扎根的泥土，BRUCE邊冷漠的評論。

　　CLARK暗自嘆口氣，決定放棄這個話題，「……你在找什麼？」

　　「我已經找到了。」BRUCE攤開掌心，裡頭是三顆外觀完好的種子，與一顆翠綠色的卵。

　　「這是我想的那個東西？」

　　「是。」BRUCE沒好氣的回應。

　　看著BRUCE分別將兩種東西放到暗袋裡保存，CLARK突然覺得頭疼了起來，「你該不會要──」

　　「如果研究成功，或許能製造出許多幫助他人的藥物。」BRUCE挑眉，一臉『你有疑問嗎？』的不善臉色。

　　「而WAYNE集團也因此增加一筆龐大的營收？」

　　「養你們這群人實在很花錢。」伸出手，BRUCE不知是挖苦還是無奈的表示。

　　「嘿！那是不可抗力。」CLARK邊抱怨邊將BRUCE拉入懷中。

　　「最好是。」BRUCE翻個白眼，難得沒抵抗CLARK將他公主抱。

　　緩緩飄浮在高譚的夜空中，CLARK看向WAYNE宅邸的方向，「要回去了嗎？」

　　BRUCE翻個白眼，經過昨晚那樣折騰後，他實在很累，「如果你能請一個月的假的話…」

　　CLARK咧嘴一笑，「有何不可呢？」

　　他可是很期待命定後的蜜月期呢…

 

 

　　THE END.


End file.
